Dinah Lance
Dinah Lance (codename Black Canary) is a superheroine from Gotham that uses her martial arts & sonic scream to fight crime. She is a founding member of the Justice League & Birds of Prey. She is also a member of Team Arrow & the Bat Family. Her mother, Laurel Drake, operated as Canary in the Justice Society & her sister operates as White Canary. She is married to Oliver Queen. Background 1978 - 2000 Dinah had a normal childhood in Gotham, being raised by her cop father & stay at home mother. Dinah grew up taking lessons from Ted Grant, as he was old friend of her mom. When Dinah was eight, her mom was diagnosed with throat cancer. The doctors said it was something that been dormant in her system for years. Because of the medical bills, her dad left Dinah to care for her mom as he pulled in multiple overtime shifts. The stress led her dad to becoming an alcoholic & eventually leaving in summer of 1991. With her mom fighting cancer & her sister being just a child, she dropped out of high school after her sophomore year & began working various jobs to keep her family away from homelessness with some help from Ted. The jobs she worked & the disability checks helped them to stay afloat but nothing more. She began singing at the Iceberg Lounge when she was seventeen. Although she was underage, the Penguin felt her voice was too beautiful not to be heard. She knew who the Penguin really was but couldn't pass up this opportunity for money. With her new checks coming in, Dinah was able to take care of her mother's medical bills & their apartment rent. 2000 - 2002 With everything taken care of financially, Dinah wanted to make a difference with crimefighting but knew she barely had the time as her days were spent with her mom & her nights at the Iceberg Lounge. She started doing random patrols in March of 2000 whenever she could & eventually came across the paths of Green Arrow while he was in Gotham on business with Batman. The two ended up getting along well & their fighting skills complimented each other to the point that a regular team up seemed like an obvious idea. She didn't have an actual superhero codename upon meeting him so when he asked, she told him call her Canary as it was her mother's former codename during her time with the Justice Society. It became obvious in the hero community that she was the reason for Green Arrow's growing presence in Gotham. After working sporadically for some months, they became intimate & it wasn't long before they knew each other's real names due to their many intimate moments. Learning she was dating none other than billionaire Oliver Queen came as quite a shock to Dinah. It didn't help her shock when he decided to pay off all of her family's bills. Dinah was against it as she didn't want him to take care of them but how could she refuse. With the bills paid & Sara's education taken care off, she no longer had to work at the Iceberg Lounge & she was officially free to operate as a crimefighter. As Black Canary, she handled all the Gotham scum that were around & regularly received help from the Bat Family. She wouldn't become part of an official team until the Appelaxian Invasion in 2002. Dinah was one of the seven superheroes that sprang into action to find the aliens. After defeating them & receiving a sanction from the President of the Unites States, the seven of them founded the Justice League. 2002 - Present Missing data. Relationships * Helena Bertinelli: Best friend. Despite their distinct personalities, they got a long well as neither is afraid to hold their tongue with the other. Together with Barbara, they started the Birds of Prey. Romantic Relationships * Oliver Queen: They met when she was 21 & after working together for some months, they began dating & she joined Team Arrow. She didn't know at the time, but they were actually 6 years apart but at that point, he was done with his playboy ways. Neither was big on marriage & they enjoyed their time together alone. Oliver didn't propose until their 4 year anniversary & they were married later that year at 27. During their relationship, many kids have entered their lives though only one of them is their child together. After dating for only a year, Oliver had adopted Roy on his own & made him into his sidekick, Red Arrow. After being married for 2 years, Dinah gave birth to Simone at 29 then the next year, they adopted Mia Dearden, now Mia Queen, after rescuing her from a human trafficking ring. Two years after that, Oliver found out about Cissie then found out about Connor 2 years after that. In addition, Roy was kidnapped & replaced with his clone back when Dinah was 26. So technically, they were raising Will Harper until Roy was found 6 years later. Powers & Abilities * Canary Cry: Dinah possess a extreme level of control of her vocal cords. She is able to mimic sounds, generate any sound she wants. The Canary Cry can reach 300 decibels, which is able to make people ear's bleed & its rumored she can even cause them to go deaf. * Acrobatics * Martial Arts: Dinah is one of the most skilled martial artist on the planets. She has been trained in a dozen different styles & even learned some Amazon martial arts from Diana. * Peak Human Condition * Weaponry * Tactical Analysis * Multilingualism: Dinah is fluent in English & Japanese. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 7 Trivia * She was somewhat of a den mother to the Titans when they first started out. Because many of the members didn't have moms, they came to view Dinah in that way. * Despite her den mother persona, Dinah was never afraid to tell it like it is. She is very straight-forward & becomes blunt when her patience is ran out. * She looks to Ted Grant as her father figure. * Though her dad was a good father up until her mother got cancer, she said that none of that mattered once he left & that she could never forgive him for leaving their family in their time of need. * Roy once said, "When I was little, I used to think of the three, Ollie was the toughest. I was wrong," as a reference to Dinah. * Dinah was the leader of the Justice League for May 2009 until February 2018. * While Simone is her only biological child, she considers the rest of them (Will, Roy, Artemis, Mia, Cissie & Connor) to be her own in the same capacity. * Dinah has been around Artemis just as long as Oliver, becoming a surrogate mother. Even after Paula was released from jail, their relationship didn't change. Her kids look to her as a grandma. * Though she identifies as Christian, she states its complicated. * Dinah plays the harmonica to strengthen her vocal cords for her Canary cry. Oliver says that it help in other departments as well. * Dinah's mother, Laurel Drake, was a member of the Justice Society & operated as the name Canary before becoming a stay home mom. * Described as a pure force of nature, she's utterly unstoppable when innocent lives are on the line. * She has a rare Rh-negative blood type, same as her husband. * She is the godmother of Helena's son, Jacob. * Black Canary has a power ranking of 215, classifying her as Threat Level 5. Notes * The quote by Roy was actually said in Justice League of America (Vol 2) #3. * Her dad's name is a nod to the Arrowverse while her mom's name comes from the comics. * Dinah's job as a PE Teacher is from Green Lantern (Volume 2) #83. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:Justice League Category:Birds of Prey Category:Team Arrow Category:Bat Family Category:Multilingualism Category:Oliver Queen's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 5